


Kinematics and Dynamics

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Jinki entertains one of Jonghyun's favorite kinks in a variety of ways





	1. Torque

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from kinktober bc it's part of a series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun lets the collar and leash sit in his hands for a long moment, then wiggles over to Jinki’s office. Jonghyun can already hear Jinki’s honey tones through the heavy door and he knocks, then opens the door quietly and peers in, pads over to Jinki’s desk and falls to his knees, looking down, collar and leash in his hands.

The collar.

It’s light blue and gold and pretty and Jonghyun _loves_ it, sometimes takes it out of its box in the drawer just to stare at it and stroke it because it’s so lovely and fits snug and perfect around his neck, makes him feel cute and all Jinki’s.  Jonghyun loves the way the leash fits around his neck, the way it _pulls_ just so when Jinki directs him in a sudden turn. Jonghyun thinks about the leash a lot too, but he thinks he likes his collar more.

The collar.

That’s the first thing that pops into Jonghyun’s mind when he wakes up, his pretty pretty collar. Jinki’s already working in the next room over and Jonghyun tiptoes over to the closet, pulls out the pretty blue box and pulls out his collar and leash. Jonghyun lets the collar and leash sit in his hands for a long moment, then wiggles over to Jinki’s office. Jonghyun can already hear Jinki’s honey tones through the heavy door and he knocks, then opens the door quietly and peers in, pads over to Jinki’s desk and falls to his knees, looking down, collar and leash in his hands.

Jonghyun is almost sure Jinki is ignoring him; the elder keeps talking on the phone like nothing is out of place, but then Jonghyun feels Jinki’s fingers thread through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp and Jonghyun nuzzles into the gentle touch, trying his best not to whimper as his eyes flutter shut.

But it’s not enough.

Jonghyun bumps his head into Jinki’s hand and looks up at him, refusing to break eye contact even when Jinki’s hand slides down to his chin, tilting his head up as Jinki looks at him, gaze serious. Jinki keeps talking into the phone, but Jonghyun can’t hear what he’s saying and the honeyed words all blend together and Jonghyun shifts uncomfortably, sure that Jinki knows the _exact_ effect of his voice.

One of Jinki’s fingers slips past Jonghyun’s parted lips and Jonghyun _does_ whimper this time when Jinki’s finger rubs over his tongue, traces the roof of his mouth, his lips. And then Jinki’s hand leaves him completely and Jonghyun sways with the lack of _Jinki_ , but Jinki’s hands are soon back, fastening the collar snug around Jonghyun’s neck. Without breaking eye contact, Jinki says into the phone, “I think I’ll have to go, something unexpectedly came up. No, not anything bad, just my puppy...you know how they are. I really do apologize about this, no- I’ll call you back later. Thank you.”

And then Jinki’s hanging up the phone and fixing Jonghyun with a stern gaze. “So you wanted to play, hm?”

Jonghyun nods, makes his eyes wide and his lips pouty, and Jinki laughs, leaning in close so he can attach the leash to the collar. “You sat so nice and still, barely made any noise...such a good boy.”

Jonghyun shivers and nods again, more frantic this time and Jinki smooths his thumb over the plush curve of his lip. “You think I should reward you for being so good, huh?” Jinki acts surprised when he looks down and sees Jonghyun’s hands twisting in his lap as he fights not to touch himself, “what, hard already? I haven’t even done anything. Do we need to get your ring, baby?”

Jonghyun wants to say no, he _hates_ the restriction the cock ring gives him, but the look in Jinki’s eyes....Jonghyun nods, eyes fluttering shut as Jinki cups one cheek in his hand. “Do you want a kiss?”

Jonghyun can’t help leaning up the rest of the way, wrapping his arms around Jinki’s neck, but Jinki dodges his kiss, a little grin on his lips. Jonghyun whines openly now and Jinki taps his pout with his finger. “Don’t pout, come on. You said you wanted your treat now, didn’t you?”

Without waiting for Jonghyun to nod, Jinki stands, yanks the leash brutally hard to make Jonghyun follow. Jonghyun feels his mouth go dry and he hurries to crawl behind Jinki, glad that Jinki’s at least let him keep his clothes on-

“Ah,” Jinki turns, “clothes off. Dogs don’t need clothes.”

Jonghyun whimpers up at Jinki, but Jinki just tugs on the leash again and Jonghyun pouts, but lets Jinki bend over to take his pajamas off. And now he’s bare for Jinki, in nothing but his fuzzy socks (because his feet get cold _really_ easily, especially on the kitchen tiles) and his pretty collar and leash. Jinki eyes his half-hard erection and Jonghyun whines again, rubbing his cheek against Jinki’s denim covered leg and pawing his thigh.

“Don’t be impatient,” Jinki says it mildly, fondly, and he pulls the leash, gentler this time. Jonghyun’s bare knees feel strange against the wooden floors and he whimpers when they enter the kitchen; the tiles are cold against his skin but Jinki doesn’t even turn.

“Sit.” Jinki points to the corner and Jonghyun sits obediently, quietly, looking down and listening to Jinki prepare food. It ends up being slices of leftover chicken and apple slices, and a bowl full of water. “Eat well,” Jinki murmurs, rubbing his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair. He watches Jonghyun bend over to pick up the chicken and apples with his teeth and Jonghyun feels his erection only grow with each “good boy” that falls from Jinki’s lips.

“And drink all of your water.”

Jonghyun does, looks up at Jinki when he’s finished, proud of himself. There’s a wide grin on Jinki’s lips and he collects the bowls, washes them out, and takes Jonghyun by the leash again. “Come on, time for your reward.”

A happy little yip and Jonghyun nuzzles Jinki’s thigh before they make their way to the bedroom. Jonghyun makes to climb onto the bed but Jinki yanks him back, then grabs Jonghyun by the back of his neck and forces their gazes to meet by jerking Jonghyun’s head back, none too gently. “Did I say you could go on the bed?”

Guh. Jonghyun licks his lips and turns his head back to beg with his eyes. Jinki relents, of course, and unleashes Jonghyun’s leash from his collar. “Sit.”

Jonghyun scrambles to comply, uncomfortable on the cold floor, but he sits still and watches Jinki take his clothes off, painfully slow. “Want your reward?”

Jonghyun nods and yips, wiggles in place and licks his lips when Jinki steps forward, cock in hand. He’s already hard and Jonghyun fights to stay still as Jinki traces his lips with the head of his cock, nudges it in slow and then, finally, lets Jonghyun suck. And suck he does; sloppy and too much saliva because he loves when Jinki croons

“So much slobber, so messy for me...do you like my cock that much?”

And Jonghyun looks up with wet eyes from when Jinki fucks his mouth without warning, tries to hum his approval even though that only makes Jinki groan more. “Such a good boy,” Jinki murmurs, holds Jonghyun’s head still and fucks his mouth _hard_ , just the way he likes it-

But of course Jinki sees Jonghyun’s hand creep down so he can touch himself and Jinki pulls _hard_ on the back of the collar, cutting off Jonghyun’s breath and forcing him back. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Jinki removes his cock from Jonghyun’s mouth, moves away to the dresser and comes back with the cock ring, which he fastens around Jonghyun’s cock. Jonghyun barely notices, too focused on Jinki’s erection, flushed red and spit shiny, bobbing so close to his mouth…

Jonghyun grips Jinki’s thighs, leans forward and swallows Jinki’s cock with a low groan, bobbing his head and layering swollen lips over the head, moving down to suck each of Jinki’s balls into his mouth before kissing back up to the tip and digging his tongue in the slit. Jinki’s knees buckle and one hand fists tight in Jonghyun’s hair, but it just holds him there, pushes his head down so Jonghyun’s nose brushes Jinki’s skin, and without even warning him, Jinki comes down Jonghyun’s throat with a muffled groan.

And without even missing a beat, Jinki slides to his knees and takes the cock ring off, fisting Jonghyun’s leaking cock with firm, quick strokes. “You like me touching you like this? So dirty, all mine. Your mouth was so good, such a good boy, didn’t know if I wanted to come all over your pretty face or let you swallow it all or if I wanted to come inside you, feel how tight you are around me. Always so tight, so hot for me, can’t get enough of you.”

And Jonghyun whimpers, whines and yips and nips Jinki’s neck because he knows how much Jinki loves it. He’s shaking even as Jinki croons more filth with his honeyed voice, _how easy it would’ve been to flip you over and fuck you, how pretty you looked sucking me off, how gorgeous you’d look covered in my come, how much I want you to ride me, want to watch you fall apart right above me_ and even as Jinki whispers to Jonghyun how pretty he looked with thinned out lips and an eager look in his eyes, Jonghyun comes _hard_ , shakes in Jinki’s arms as he comes down from his high.

Jinki holds him close in those moments after, presses gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks and neck, tells him how well he did, and when he goes to take off Jonghyun’s collar, Jonghyun shakes his head.

“Leave the collar on.”


	2. Inertia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You did so well,” Jinki breathes as Jonghyun pulls back to let Jinki’s cock slip free from his mouth, “so beautiful, such a good boy, all mine. Can you get on the bed for me, baby? Bend over for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reposted again lmao

“Keep the collar on,” Jonghyun repeats, lower this time, and Jinki grins.

“On your knees then, pet. Want your mouth on my cock, baby. Can you do that for me?”

Jonghyun’s only response is to whimper and fall to his knees, parting his lips for Jinki to slide his cock into his mouth. Jinki’s hips pulse slow and steady and Jonghyun _loves_ the way his cock feels, thick and heavy and hot on his tongue, but he especially loves the way it fills his _entire mouth._

“Come on, puppy. Don’t make me do all the work,” Jinki husks out when his cock is mostly in Jonghyun’s mouth.

Jonghyun’s eyes are wet when he looks up at Jinki, mouth full and lips thinned out. His hand comes up to Jinki’s hip and Jinki takes that as permission to speak again.

“You’re being such a good boy,” he coos, “such a pretty mouth, you look so gorgeous sucking my cock like this, you can take all of it for me, can’t you? Can you be a good boy and do that for me?”

Jonghyun _whimpers_ as he tries to sink down further on Jinki’s cock, lips thinning further and nostrils flaring as he tries to breathe. His eyes flutter shut when Jinki’s hand comes down to tangle in his hair, but Jinki doesn’t push or pull Jonghyun - his hand is just a grounding force and Jonghyun’s breaths come out unsteady.

“Come on Jonghyunnie, I know you can do it. You’re doing so well, baby, you’re almost there. So _good_ for me,” Jinki’s voice is unsteady now, “you look so fucking _gorgeous_ on your knees like this, such a good puppy. Gonna have to give you a nice reward after this for doing so well, so be good and finish for me. Please, baby? Be good and take just a little more, I know you can. Gonna do so _well_ , such a good puppy.”

Jonghyun thinks he would gasp if his mouth weren’t stuffed full of Jinki’s cock but he closes his eyes and tries to move forward just a little more, blinks open his eyes when his nose brushes Jinki’s skin. Jinki has a wide, unsteady grin on his lips and Jonghyun shudders, dizzy already.

“You did so _well_ ,” Jinki breathes as Jonghyun pulls back to let Jinki’s cock slip free from his mouth, “so beautiful, such a good boy, all mine. Can you get on the bed for me, baby? Bend over for me.”

Jonghyun nods because he _can_ , lets his unsteady legs take him to the bed and when he reaches the bed and bends over (legs spread and back arched) Jinki’s weight blankets his suddenly and Jinki twists Jonghyun’s head so he can kiss him. It’s awkward and Jinki lets Jonghyun turn around and he whimpers at the sudden proximity, eyes on Jinki’s and whole body trembling. And Jinki must notice how badly Jonghyun wants to be kissed - he _always_ does - and this time, he indulges Jonghyun in a sloppy, tongue and teeth and saliva kiss that makes Jonghyun _shudder_. When he pulls away, his lips are spit-shiny and swollen and his breath comes out in unsteady puffs.

“Turn around again, puppy.” he husks out and Jonghyun _keens_ , turns around and arches his back further so his ass presses into Jinki’s cock. Jinki’s hands dig crescents into the curve of Jonghyun’s hips before he pushes into the small of Jonghyun’s back, effectively bending him over again, and then Jonghyun feels Jinki’s cock drag up the cleft of his ass. It’s still wet with his own spit and the thought makes Jonghyun _tremble_ , but then it goes lower and Jinki’s legs fall to the outside of Jonghyun’s and his cock is tight between Jonghyun’s thighs and he _realizes_ what Jinki wants, squeezes his thighs together and Jinki _moans_.

“Just like that, puppy, keep squeezing,” Jinki groans the words out as he begins to slide in and out of the tight heat that is Jonghyun’s thighs, “you’re doing so well, such a good boy for me. One hand circles around to grip Jonghyun’s cock and his legs buckle at the sudden touch to his aching cock. But Jinki’s grip is loose and before Jonghyun can whimper his complaint, Jinki’s other hand is at the collar and it tugs sharply, cutting off all source of air.

“So fucking _tight_ , so hot and tight for me. You like me fucking your pretty thighs like this, puppy?” Jinki kisses Jonghyun’s upper back even though he’s sweating and then he murmurs, “look in the mirror, see how pretty you are? So fucked out, all mine.”

Jonghyun _does_ look, lips parting in a soundless moan as he sees himself, sees Jinki. His messy hair, flushed skin and bitten, swollen lips. The hickey on his neck, the head of Jinki’s cock sliding between his closed thighs, Jinki’s fist loose and slow on his cock. The arch of his back, the buck of his hips. The way the collar is _tight_ against his neck and how Jinki pulls it. The look on Jinki’s face, like he wants to fuck Jonghyun _raw_ -

Jinki lets go then and Jonghyun watches his body give way to the _sensation_ wracking it, how his legs buckle and his hips press back into Jinki’s. He watches Jinki nose into his neck, but his eyes flutter shut when Jinki kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty and _intense_. He’s whispering words whenever their lips part for the briefest moment, how gorgeous and fucked out and beautiful Jonghyun is now, how Jinki loves seeing Jonghyun like this, what a good boy he is and how much Jinki wants him to come since he’s been so _good_.

Jonghyun’s lips part in a soundless moan and he nods, whimpering when Jinki takes his other hand and directs it to his cock - now he’s stroking himself and Jinki’s hand covers his. Jonghyun’s hips stutter into their hands and then back into Jinki’s cock, still pulsing between his thighs.

“You gonna make me come, puppy? Can I come on your pretty face, can you get on your knees and suck me until I come?”

Jonghyun nods, and as soon as Jinki lets go of him, Jonghyun falls to his knees, mouth open and tongue out for Jinki to slip his cock in. “Fuck, you’re beautiful like this, makes me want to fuck your pretty mouth. Would you let me fuck your gorgeous throat, puppy?”

Jonghyun _wants_ to speak, wants to say _yes, anything you wanted, want your cock in my mouth and your come down my throat let me come please I want you so bad,_ but even if his mouth were empty, he couldn’t speak. Dogs don’t speak.

The thought alone makes Jonghyun _moan_ , makes Jinki lurch forward and gasp out, “I’m gonna come, your mouth is so fucking gorgeous, so tight and hot and wet-”

Jonghyun pulls back and lets Jinki’s cock fall from his lips with an obscene pop before he begins to stroke it, eyes closed and mouth open. He hopes Jinki is watching when he comes, hopes he sees the way his come splatters onto Jonghyun’s face - cheeks, lips and tongue - hopes Jinki watches Jonghyun smear the head of his cock against his face to suck Jinki’s own come from his cock.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so _good_ ,” Jinki breathes, drops to his knees to get his hand on Jonghyun’s cock, “do you want my hand on your cock or my fingers in your pretty pussy too?”

Jonghyun _shivers_ and slumps forward so Jinki has better access to the furled skin of his hole (clenching and unclenching in anticipation) and he whines when Jinki slips two fingers inside of him as he strokes Jonghyun’s cock. “You’re so _wet_ , were you playing with yourself earlier?” he doesn’t give Jonghyun time to respond, swirls his thumb around the head and slit of Jonghyun’s cock as he keeps speaking, “or is this just my come from before? Such an eager puppy, so hard and wet, so needy. So fucking gorgeous like this, fucked out for me.”

Jonghyun’s back arches and he scrabbles weakly at Jinki’s arm as a warning and Jinki’s lips curve up in a roguish grin as he murmurs, “Come for me, be a good boy and come for me, puppy.”

No sooner did Jinki finish speaking does Jonghyun come _hard_ , mouth parting in a soundless moan as Jinki keeps stroking his cock, fingers stabbing into the spot that makes him see stars. It’s only when he winces from over-sensitivity does Jinki pull his hand from Jonghyun’s cock and his fingers from his ass, lets Jonghyun lick his fingers clean before standing and lifting Jonghyun as well.

“You were so good, Jonghyunnie,” Jinki mumurs, depositing Jonghyun on the bed before unfastening his pretty collar and putting it on the nightstand next to the leash, “gonna start a bath for you, okay?”

Jonghyun nods, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxes into the sheets, body tight and limp all at once.

“Thank you, Jinki.” his voice is rough and quiet but Jinki doesn’t mind, just runs a hand through his hair and places a soft kiss on his lips.

“Of course, puppy.”


	3. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And perhaps Jonghyun can feel the change in Jinki’s mood, because he pushes Jinki’s arms away and turns so he’s facing Jinki, still in his lap. His back curves and Jinki thinks that Jonghyun looks so gorgeous like this, rearing over him with slightly parted lips and wide eyes, body tense from anticipation.

“Jinki?” Jonghyun asks, voice quiet and shy. They’re snuggled up on their bed at Jonghyun’s request; he feels kind of bad about pulling Jinki from work, but Jinki had just smiled and kissed Jonghyun’s forehead and assured him that it’s no trouble, that Jonghyun is more important than any work.

“Yes, baby?”

Jonghyun’s smile is flustered and he leans up to kiss Jinki softly. He _loves_ when Jinki calls him baby. “I really like when you call me baby.”

“I know, that’s why I do it, silly.”

Jonghyun hums and pulls Jinki’s arms closer around him, playing with Jinki’s calloused fingers in his. “Love you, Jinki.”

“I love you too.” Jinki kisses Jonghyun’s forehead again, twining their fingers together and huffing out a quiet laugh when Jonghyun wiggles with happiness.

“Remember when you were stretching me, after I hurt my leg?”

Jinki hums and nods, kissing Jonghyun’s ear because he knows how much Jonghyun loves that. “Why?”

“I…I’ve been thinking, since then. I kind of…” Jonghyun wiggles again and this time, Jinki knows it’s from embarrassment.

“You kind of?”

“I kind of want to see if…” Jonghyun ducks his head, then quickly twists around and whispers in Jinki’s ear, “I can suck my own dick.”

And Jinki can _imagine_ it, Jonghyun bent over, chest and cheeks a blotchy red and eyes glazed over, brows furrowed as he strains forward. The head of his own cock just barely brushing his lips and smearing precome and Jonghyun _whining_ as his oral fixation is teased.

“You wanna try that?”

And perhaps Jonghyun can feel the change in Jinki’s mood, because he pushes Jinki’s arms away and turns so he’s facing Jinki, still in his lap. His back curves and Jinki thinks that Jonghyun looks so _gorgeous_ like this, rearing over him with slightly parted lips and wide eyes, body tense from anticipation.

“Yeah,” Jonghyun breaths, “I wanna try that.”

So Jinki reaches up and kisses Jonghyun hard, licking into his mouth and tasting strawberry from the ice cream they’d had earlier. He tugs at Jonghyun’s hips, bringing them flush together and swallowing Jonghyun’s startled gasp with his lips. Jinki lets his lips linger close to Jonghyun’s before pulling away completely to just _look_. Jonghyun looks so fucking _gorgeous_ when he’s just been kissed, reddened spit-shiny lips parted and eyes dark as he trembles, ready for whatever Jinki will give him.

“Do you want your collar too, baby?”

Jonghyun bites his lip, hesitates and nuzzles into Jinki’s neck, pressing his smile to Jinki’s skin. “Yeah, can I?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Jonghyun literally jerks at that nickname and Jinki hides his smile by kissing both of Jonghyun’s flushed cheeks.

“No _fair_ , Jinki.”

“Go get your collar, baby.”

Jonghyun nods and slips off the bed, bouncing over to the closet and standing on his toes to reach the blue box they’ve stored his collar and leash in. He only takes out the collar though, gives it to Jinki and ducks his head so Jinki can put it snug around his neck. Collar on, Jinki allows one last slow kiss before pushing Jonghyun away, face hard.

“Clothes off, puppy.”

Jonghyun bites his lip and does as he’s told, taking off his shirt and letting Jinki rub his hands up and down the length of his chest, thumbing his nipples on the way down. His pants and underwear are next to go, but Jinki ignores that, sitting back to just _look_ for a moment. His lips look so _soft_ and Jinki purses his own, considering. They usually don’t kiss during play, but Jinki could never really deny Jonghyun of what he wanted.

“Do you want a kiss?”

Jonghyun whines and leans in hesitantly, unsure if Jinki meant the question or if he was just teasing, so Jinki leans in the rest of the way, lips already parted. Jonghyun melts into him when Jinki sucks at Jonghyun’s lower lip and slides his hands down to the curve of Jonghyun’s lower back and ass.

“Think we should get a new toy? A pretty plug, so you’ll learn patience?” Jinki asks, knowing that even if Jonghyun wanted to answer, he couldn’t.

As it were, Jonghyun shudders and whines, back arching and hands searching for Jinki’s own. Jonghyun directs one to his mouth and the other to his hipbone - he sucks in three of Jinki’s fingers and Jinki lets his other hand squeeze, just enough to ground Jonghyun so he doesn’t get too carried away.

A whisper of what could’ve been Jinki’s name slips from Jonghyun’s lips and Jinki hums, pressing his fingers down on Jonghyun’s tongue. “What do you want, hm? Do you want to be a good boy and suck my cock?”

Jonghyun’s eyes brighten, but he shakes his head from around Jinki’s fingers. So Jinki tries again.

“Want your own?”

At that, Jonghyun shudders, hips canting forward and Jinki laughs, low and dark, just the way Jonghyun likes best. “Come on then, puppy.”

So Jonghyun (reluctantly) rolls off of Jinki, laying down next to him and, with a huff, he looks up at Jinki, pouting.

“What, puppy? Want me to help?” They’ve gotten good at reading each other’s bodies, and Jinki knows the little whine he receives means _yes, please_. So he shuffles down to Jonghyun’s feet and hoists his knees up, slow and gentle until Jonghyun is practically folded in half. Jinki knows Jonghyun is flexible, but not _this_ flexible, and from this position, Jinki can see Jonghyun’s furled little hole. It clenches and unclenches when he rubs his finger across it, and Jonghyun _moans_.

But when Jinki looks down, he realizes it’s because the head of Jonghyun’s cock just barely brushes his lips, and Jonghyun strains up, eyes trained on the bobbing head of his own cock and tongue stretched outwards. Jinki pushes him down just a little bit more and that does it, lets the head slip inside and Jonghyun’s eyes flutter shut as his muscles tense and Jinki fucking _loves_ it, loves seeing his puppy like this.

“What a good boy,” he praises, “you look so good right now, spread out for me. Do you taste good? You always do, after you come on my hand. You taste it, don’t you?”

Jonghyun whimpers and strains his head up to take more of himself in, and the bobbing of his head is slow but eager, sloppy and his whole body is trembling with effort. Jinki thinks he looks fucking _gorgeous_.

“Need more help?”

Jonghyun’s eyes flutter open and he nods, clearly dazed and drunk on his own taste, on Jinki’s words.

So Jinki shuffles around and gently places a pillow beneath Jonghyun’s head so he can reach up further, returns to his place by Jonghyun’s dangling legs and kisses the underside of each of Jonghyun’s thighs before pushing him down even further.

“You’re so flexible, puppy,” Jinki murmurs, “so fucking gorgeous, such a good boy for me, all mine. Can I taste you?”

Jinki asks because he knows how weirded out Jonghyun gets about rimming, especially out of the blue, but this time, Jonghyun nods and whines, so Jinki dips his head down and prods his tongue at Jonghyun’s fluttering hole, sucking gently at the rim and licking across it again when Jonghyun keens. Jinki doesn’t love the taste, but he loves Jonghyun’s eager, honest reactions, each jerk and shudder of his body, each whine and moan he pulls from Jonghyun’s lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jonghyun rasps out, chest heaving. Normally, Jinki would punish him for speaking, but he lets it go this time, laughing low in his throat and biting gently on the curve of Jonghyun’s ass. It makes his body jerk and a low groan spill from his throat, so Jinki does it again, harder this time. Jonghyun jerks away from the pain this time so Jinki kisses and licks at the wound to soothe it, before going back to his hole and slowly sliding a finger in beside his tongue. Jinki doesn’t try at all to quiet the obscene, sloppy noises he’s making as he licks and sucks at Jonghyun’s furled hole.

Jonghyun shudders again, violently this time and Jinki pulls back just in time to see Jonghyun come - some lands in his mouth, but the rest, the rest spills onto his face, his neck, his chest.

“Gorgeous,” Jinki breathes, tugs Jonghyun’s legs down to hover over him, gently brushing his bangs back from his sweaty forehead, “you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Jonghyun flushes pink and nuzzles Jinki’s hand, laying still so Jinki can observe him more.

“Do you want to taste?”

Jonghyun thinks for a moment and then shakes his head, so Jinki rolls off of him to run to the bathroom, dipping a washcloth in warm water so it’s damp. By the time he gets back, Jonghyun has scooted up the bed, and he lays still as Jinki wipes him off, sweaty forehead down to sticky chest. He undoes the collar when Jonghyun’s sleepy fingers fumble around the buckle.

“Wanna take a bath now or in the morning, Jonghyunnie?”

“Morning,” Jonghyun looks up at Jinki with wide eyes and wiggles in place, “cuddle?”

“Always, baby. You did so _well_ too, I’m so proud of you.” Jinki kisses Jonghyun’s forehead and Jonghyun giggles, a pleased flush spreading over his cheeks.

“Thanks, Jinki.”

“Of course, Jonghyunnie.”


	4. Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know Kibum’s Minho. Kiibummie said Minho wanted to play with you.” Jinki taps Jonghyun’s neck gently so Jonghyun knows what kind of play he’d meant.

“How do you feel about having a playdate?” Jinki asks a sleepy Jonghyun, “you can say no if you want to.”

“Playdate?”

“You know Kibum’s Minho. Kiibummie said Minho wanted to play with you.” Jinki taps Jonghyun’s neck gently so Jonghyun knows what kind of _play_ he’d meant.

“Oh… _oh_. When?” there’s a sleepy little smile curving up Jonghyun’s lips, and Jinki kisses them gently, a surge of love flowing through him at that moment.

“I could tell Kibum that tomorrow’s good, if you want.”

“Ah, okay. Do you think Minho will like my collar?”

“Of coures he will, silly baby. Come on, let’s go to sleep, yeah?”

Jonghyun mumbles out an affirmative and nuzzles into the blankets so only his eyes show, and he peeps out at Jinki, eyes big and innocent. Jinki tugs the blankets down and kisses Jonghyun just once before turning out the lamp and settling down to sleep, Jonghyun curled up safe and small in his arms.

The next afternoon, Kibum and Minho are waiting on their doorstep; Jonghyun peeps out from behind Jinki and smiles shyly at both of them. He’s only met them a few times and he doesn’t know how he feels about either of them. Kibum is sharp and piercing and his presence is _everywhere_ , and Minho is so _tall_ and bouncy that Jonghyun shies away from them both, unnaturally shy.

“Hi Jinki, hi Jonghyun.” Kibum greets, then Minho, and they all sit on the couch - or, almost all of them. Jonghyun watches Minho immediately dip to the floor, just next to Kibum’s crossed legs and when Kibum catches him staring, he laughs, loud and almost obnoxious.

“Me and Minho…he’s not my pet just for sex,” Kibum explains, “we’ve started to extend it to our daily lives. It’s not everything, but there are some things, little things.” One of Kibum’s hands dips down to run through Minho’s hair, and Jonghyun supposes that that too is another _little thing._

“We don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, Jonghyunnie.” Jinki whispers. He kisses Jonghyun’s neck and pulls him into his lap before addressing Kibum. “So are you staying or no?”

“No, I’ve got some errands to run. We’re having a little get together, you two are welcome to come. It’s Saturday night, come whenever, leave whenever.”

“If Jonghyunnie is feeling up to it, we will.” Jinki’s voice is mild and Jonghyun relaxes into him, letting his lips brush against the curve of Jinki’s neck.

“Well then, I’ll be off. Minho, behave.” Kibum stands and without another word, he’s out the door again, leaving behind only a faint citrus smell and Jonghyun finds himself immediately relaxing.

He only notices now that Minho already has a collar on, a simple red leather band that lies inconspicuous around his throat. Jinki gently pushes Jonghyun from his lap and kisses his cheek when Jonghyun whines.

“Just going to get your collar, baby. Minho, do you need anything? A drink, a snack?”

Minho shakes his head, eyes flicking between Jinki and Jonghyun, and settling on the floor. Jonghyun slips to the floor and crawls up so he’s just in front of Minho, stares at him until Minho looks up and smiles gently, shy and questioning.

“Hi,” Jonghyun says quietly, “you don’t have to be so quiet, you know. I mean, if you want to, you can talk.”

“You’re cute.” Minho says then, just as quietly, but there’s a smile on his lips and he reaches out to touch Jonghyun’s face, “you’re cute and small.”

Jonghyun leans into the touch, finds his eyes drifting shut as the distance between them closes. Minho’s lips have just pressed against his when Jinki’s hand comes down gentle on Jonghyun’s head, massaging his scalp because he knows that makes Jonghyun feel tingly and _good_. Minho springs away, guilt clear in his eyes, but Jinki just laughs and carefully puts on Jonghyun’s collar before sitting on the couch, amusement on his face.

“You two don’t have to worry about me, this is your playdate, remember?”

Jonghyun shudders as he sees Jinki’s gaze rake over his body; he knows what this will entail, how different this time will be. How foreign Minho’s hands and fingers and lips and tongue and teeth will be on his body, how heavy Jinki’s gaze will be and _god_ , Jonghyun wants it.

So he lays himself back and lets Minho hover over him, still uncertain, body tense. Plush lips come down on his again and the first brush of Minho’s tongue makes Jonghyun’s body _weak_. His hands come up to clutch at Minho’s shoulders to drag him down and Minho’s hips brush in slow circles against Jonghyun’s even as he kisses him fierce and rough, the strokes of his tongue intoxicating and dizzying.

“You should suck on his lower lip, he loves that.” Jinki says then, and after a second, Minho does. It’s different than the way Jinki does it - Jinki is always, always gentle, but Minho sucks and then pulls slowly until Jonghyun arches up to follow him, and it makes Jonghyun keen, legs wrapping around Minho’s waist to pull him down.

“You two look so _gorgeous_ ,” Jinki is murmuring, voice low and honeyed and husky, “so fucking gorgeous like this. Can I see your pretty lips, Minho?”

Immediately, Minho pulls back and twists around to show Jinki his spit-shiny, reddened lips and Jinki reaches out to touch, to dip his finger into the warmth of Minho’s mouth, to tease.

“I want to see you suck my Jonghyunnie’s cock…want to see how pretty you’d look, desperate for us. Do you want that too?”

Minho’s eyes are glazed over and he nods slowly, leaning into the touch of Jinki’s hand on his cheek. But of course he’d nod, Jonghyun thinks as Jinki beckons him close, who would deny Jinki anything? He can feel both Minho and Jinki’s eyes on him as he crawls closer, and he flushes - half in embarrassment and half in excitement - when Jinki tells him to show Minho his new trick.

So Jonghyun scooches back and lays down on the floor, lets Minho take off his underwear (under Jinki’s command of course) and heaves his legs up so he’s folded in half, cock bobbing towards his mouth. He’d already been half-hard, but he hardens completely beneath Minho and Jinki’s burning gazes, Minho’s gasp. Fingers touch light on the harsh curve of his back, sliding up and up to the backs of his thighs, and Jonghyun feels a ripple of heat run through his body when he sees Minho staring down at him with so much _emotion_ (awe shock _hunger_ , so much hunger) on his face, in his eyes.

And then Minho dips down to touch his tongue to the rim of Jonghyun’s hole and his whole _body_ jerks. It makes the tip of his cock touch his lips and Jonghyun opens his mouth desperately, straining to take more in. He knows Jinki is watching, watching how he exposes himself, how Minho _takes_ and it makes it even _hotter_ , makes Jonghyun want to show off. So he strains until it hurts, bobs his head and closes his eyes and moans around himself, fingers clenching around the carpet. Minho drags his tongue up to lick at Jonghyun’s balls, gaze dark and hot and Jonghyun wishes he were flexible enough to meet him halfway, to show Jinki how needy he is.

“You should finger him too,” Jinki says then, voice mild, “he likes two fingers at once.”

And the dismissive way Jinki is talking makes Jonghyun lurch again, makes him clench his muscles so Minho feels _how fucking tight_ he is when he obediently slides in two fingers. Jonghyun lets his legs come down and this way, Minho is kneeling between the spread of Jonghyun’s legs. Jonghyun comes forwards to straddle him and the slide of his exposed cock against Minho’s clothed one makes him go boneless, the way Minho is holding him makes Jonghyun whine and keen as they kiss, the slide of Minho’s lips against his unusually gentle. He _likes_ it.

“He has a sensitive spot just below the small of his back. No, scrape your nails, lightly.”

Minho does, and Jonghyun lurches, clutching onto Minho desperately as his hips come down quicker. He’s so fucking close already and the bruises Minho is certainly sucking to his neck are not _helping_ , and that’s when Jinki murmurs a quiet _stop._

So they stop, and come close when Jinki beckons. “Want you two to suck me off.”

And they do - they both scramble to unbuckle Jinki’s pants and Minho gasps at the size of Jinki’s cock, the way Jonghyun so easily slides to the base. “He’s had a lot of practice, isn’t he a good boy?” Jinki sounds amused, voice slightly strained, and he looks directly at Minho when he continues, “you both are, so fucking pretty.”

Minho presses his lips to Jinki’s balls, sucking and licking at one, then the other as Jonghyun bobs his head, eager to please. He pulls off soon enough and lets Minho have a turn, but it doesn’t last too long because now Jonghyun is pressing spit-sticky lips to the shaft as Minho pays attention to the head. Jonghyun’s tongue brushes Minho’s lips as he moves up, and Jinki holds them both there, ordering them to - and they do, they let their lips and tongue meet around the head of Jinki’s cock. Jinki tips his head back and groans and Jonghyun whimpers at the sound, pulling away to catch his breath, to kiss at the inside of Jinki’s thigh as Minho begins to bob his head, sloppier than Jonghyun but just as eager.

“Should take a video, show Kibum how pretty you look?”

And Jonghyun thinks he likes it, if the way the low moan that spills from Minho’s throat means anything.

“Minho, Minho - stop,” Jinki hisses out and Jonghyun looks up, startled. For Jinki to get so close so quickly, Minho must be _good_.

“We’re gonna have to do this more often, _Christ_.” Jinki runs his finger along the swell of Minho’s swollen lower lip and Minho smiles prettily up at him, wiggling his ass to get Jinki’s attention back on him.

“So, Minho, do you want to fuck Jonghyun?”

Minho turns to Jonghyun, smiles and nods, and Jonghyun obediently lies down. He wants to see Jinki _and_ Minho when he comes, and a thrill runs through him when Minho crawls over, intent shining in his eyes.

They are _definitely_ going to have to do this more often.

 


	5. Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jinki Jinki Jinki,” Jonghyun mumbles. His face presses into Jinki’s neck and he kisses there, once twice and again before peeping up at Jinki, suddenly shy, “Jinki, can I have a kiss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how it begins

They meet through a mutual friend - Taemin throws a small house party for his birthday, one that quickly grows when Kibum drinks drinks and food and even more drinks with him. Jinki greets Taemin and grabs a cup of something red that Kibum thrusts at him before retiring to the couch, tired already. Halfway through his drink, Taemin comes up, dragging a petite blonde with him.

“Jinki, can you watch him? He’s a bit drunk - Jonghyun, _stop_ it.”

Jonghyun is trying to press kisses to Taemin’s cheeks and lips, giggling all the while. His cheeks are flushed pink and he doesn’t appear to see Jinki with how concerned he is with kissing every inch of Taemin’s face.

“A _bit_ drunk?”

“He can’t drink. I don’t know what Kibum was thinking - don’t mind if he tries to kiss you too, he’s not always like this and I have to go separate Kibum and Minho so can you just watch him?”

“Yeah, sure. Jonghyun? Wanna sit with me? I have something for you to drink.”

Jonghyun hums and nods, plopping himself down in Jinki’s lap and staring up at him. “You’re cute,” he mumbles, kissing Jinki’s chin once.

“You had a lot to drink, huh?” Jinki picks up his half-empty cup of strawberry soda and passes it to Jonghyun, who takes a big gulp before coughing.

“ _Jinki_ ,” he whines, “you’re _mean_.”

“I’m not mean, baby-” it’d just slipped out, and Jinki flushes red, hoping that in Jonghyun’s tipsy state, he wouldn’t notice. No such luck - Jonghyun giggles and presses his lips to both of Jinki’s cheeks, a pleased expression on his face when he pulls away.

“Call me baby more,” he demands, “and I won’t call you mean.”

“You’ve got a deal.”

“Jinki Jinki Jinki,” Jonghyun mumbles. His face presses into Jinki’s neck and he kisses there, once twice and again before peeping up at Jinki, suddenly shy, “Jinki, can I have a kiss?”

“Where, baby?”

Jonghyun taps his lower lip and smiles up at Jinki, eyes big and pleading. So Jinki bends down and kisses his pouty mouth, soft and chaste. Jonghyun’s arms wind around Jinki’s neck and it’s him that opens his mouth first for Jinki to lick into - he tastes strawberry soda and soju and chocolate from the cookies he must’ve been eating before. Jonghyun whimpers and flushes himself closer, carefully straddling Jinki’s lap. Jinki’s hands fall to Jonghyun’s hips, bunching up his shirt and slipping his fingertips beneath to trace idle patterns on his skin.

Jonghyun pulls away then, breaths heavy and eyes hazed. “Jinki?”

“Yes, baby?”

Jonghyun shivers and sways closer, lips parted and shiny. “Kiss me again?”

So Jinki does - and again, again. Jonghyun doesn’t even have to ask anymore, and his fingers tighten in Jinki’s hair. A tiny moan slips out as Jinki nips at Jonghyun’s tongue, and just when Jonghyun begins to suck at Jinki’s tongue, he’s yanked away by Taemin.

“Jonghyun! Didn’t we say no kissing strangers?”

“But Taeminnie, Jinki’s not a stranger-”

“No, be good, Jonghyunnie. Go with Taemin, okay?”

Jonghyun shivers at that and nods, but not before stealing one last quick kiss. Jinki watches Taemin tow Jonghyun away, still feeling the phantom touch of Jonghyun’s lips on his.

And the next day, when Jinki wakes up, there are half a dozen texts waiting.

> _From Unknown: hi, um i just wanted to apologize_
> 
> _From Unknown: its jonghyun_
> 
> _From Jonghyun: im not usually like i was last night_
> 
> _From Jonghyun: taemin told me all about it nd im sorry_
> 
> _From Jonghyun: tremble tremble_
> 
> _From Jonghyun: do u want to meet up? I can buy coffee;;_

Even the way he texts is cute, Jinki thinks. He sits up and grabs his glasses from the night table so he doesn’t have to squint at his phone before typing out a reply.

> _To Jonghyun: hi there, jjong. We can meet for coffee whenever, but I can pay…also i didn’t mind last night at all_
> 
> _From Jonghyun: ;;; tremble tremble_
> 
> _From Jonghyun: thank u hyung_
> 
> _From Jonghyun: are you awake?_
> 
> _To Jonghyun: give me…half an hour and i’ll meet you somewhere?_
> 
> _From Jonghyun: !!! yeah!_

They end up meeting at the Starbucks close to Taemin’s house - Jonghyun’s already there, nursing a pink drink. He brightens when he sees Jinki, lip caught between his teeth, and then, almost shyly, he points to his drink. “It’s an Ariana Grande frappuccino. Off the secret menu.” it sounds almost like a question, and Jinki smiles warmly at him and nodding.

“Is it good?”

“Very!”

Jinki nods and bites his lip to keep his smile from growing. Jonghyun is _cute_. “I’m gonna go order, okay?”

Jonghyun smiles wide and nods, and Jinki wants so _badly_ to be able to run his fingers through his hair, to kiss his cheek before going up to order - but he doesn’t. Jinki ends up just getting a hot chocolate and when he comes back to the table, Jonghyun _smiles_ again before ducking his head down to drink.

“So…?”

“Oh - I just wanted to apologize. I’m really touchy when I get drunk. Taemin always tells me not to drink, but-” Jonghyun pouts and it’s so _cute_ that Jinki can’t help laughing.

“It’s fine, ba-” Jinki stops himself, “it’s fine.”

“You were going to call me baby, weren’t you?” Jonghyun has an unreadable expression on his face, and Jinki takes a long sip of his drink before answering.

“Yes.”

Jonghyun’s expression fades into a smile and he ducks his head down, still beaming as he stirs his frappe, adorably shy. “Good.”

“What, you liked that?”

Jonghyun looks up at Jinki through his lashes, but the smile is gone and Jinki almost shudders at the intensity of his gaze. “Yeah, I liked it.”

And _oh_ , Jinki thinks. “Good.”

Jonghyun bites his lip and blinks up at Jinki, shy smile back on his lips. “I really…I really like when you call me baby.”

Jinki just smiles, and touches Jonghyun’s fingertips with his own.

It’s another five more dates before they end up in Jinki’s bed - they’d gone to the movies, to museums, to restaurants, aquariums and even to a concert. This is a date to the beach and Jonghyun asks with a shy smile if he can come over to shower - because _my roommate has his boyfriend over._ And of course Jinki says yes because - Jonghyun is practically his boyfriend by now.

Jonghyun hasn’t showered yet - neither of them have - but he’s sitting primly on the couch, looking up at Jinki with big eyes. Jinki sits next to him and cups Jonghyun’s cheek in his hand before kissing him slow - Jonghyun smiles against Jinki’s lips and one hand wanders down to Jinki’s thigh. They’ve done this before, touched like this, but never further - which is why Jonghyun gasps into Jinki’s mouth when Jinki reaches out and lets his fingertips trace up Jonghyun’s inner thigh, brushing against his cock through his swimming shorts.

It’s Jonghyun that breaks away as well, but he stays close, lips a breath away from Jinki’s as he breathes in the air that Jinki exhales. “Jinki,” he whispers, “ _Jinki_.”

“Yes, baby?”

Jonghyun shivers and clambers into Jinki’s lap, pleading with his eyes and his body as he places both of Jinki’s hands on his hips. “ _Please_ , Jinki.”

“Please what, baby?”

“Please touch me-” Jonghyun rocks his hips into Jinki’s, tentative but still earnest, “ _please_.”

“How about you touch yourself for me? Can you be good and do that for me?”

Jonghyun’s whole body jerks at that and he nods, eyes wet and big as he immediately pulls his cock out and begins to jerk himself off. The slide of his hand is slow and it seems more like he’s giving Jinki a show, circling his thumb around the head and digging it into the slit of his cock.

“You’re doing so well,” Jinki breathes out, “god, you look so _pretty_.”

“Yeah?” Jonghyun’s breathless and he leans in close for another kiss that Jinki easily indulges.

“Yeah, baby. So fucking gorgeous, such a good boy.” Jinki’s not sure where the words are coming from, but Jonghyun doesn’t seem to mind, arching his back and moaning. Jinki touches his lips to Jonghyun’s neck, his shoulders, collarbones and nipples - he can still taste the salt on his skin from the ocean and the newly forming sweat on his skin.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ \- more, Jinki. More more more, _please_.” Curses are falling from Jonghyun’s lips now and the hand on his cock is stroking faster now, and his other hand is curled around one of Jinki’s biceps. His nails are scratching into Jinki’s skin but Jinki doesn’t care - not when he has Jonghyun so fucking close like this.

“You gonna come for me, baby? You’d look so pretty with your come on your hand, you know? God - come for me, I wanna see you come so _badly_.”

“I’m-” Jonghyun’s voice breaks and his hips stutter forwards, “I’m going to - I’m so close just please-”

“Come for me.”

And Jonghyun _does_.

And after - after they’ve both showered, and Jonghyun has changed into one of Jinki’s shirts and nothing else - they lay in bed together. Jinki’s stroking Jonghyun’s hair, still wet from their shower, and Jonghyun is more than half asleep, pressed close to Jinki.

“Jonghyunnie?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Jonghyun twists around and looks Jinki in the eye, familiar shy smile on his lips. “Yeah, yeah I will.”

“Good.” Jinki bends down to kiss Jonghyun, again again again until Jonghyun is too giggly to even think of kissing him back.

(Jinki thinks he’ll bring up what they’d just done at another time.)


	6. Acceleration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun pulls his popsicle away from his mouth to grin over at Jinki, lazily flapping his hand to get Jinki’s attention as he waves the popsicle in his other hand, “do you think I could fit the whole thing?”

“Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun only hums in response, eyes still closed as he lays limp on the living room couch. It’s _hot_ , and his shirt is sticking to his skin from sweat - and they hadn’t even _done_ anything at all.

“Jonghyunnie, do you want a popsicle?”

Jonghyun sits up immediately, eyes wandering to the way Jinki comes into the room with a red popsicle. It’s clearly homemade, but Jonghyun eagerly accepts it and hums when he tastes cold on his tongue.

“Thanks, Jinki. Is this the cranberry ginger ale from Tae’s?”

“I know you liked it, so I got some for us. I saw how hot it’d be today so last night I made some. Mine’s in the freezer still, I don’t want it yet.”

“Thank you.” Jonghyun pulls his popsicle away from his mouth to grin over at Jinki, lazily flapping his hand to get Jinki’s attention as he waves the popsicle in his other hand, “do you think I could fit the whole thing?”

Jinki just shrugs, but the way his gaze follows the movements of the popsicle as Jonghyun brings it to his mouth and sucks it in, in, _in_. He doesn’t gag at all and his eyes are wide as he stares at Jinki, shock clear on his face before he slips the popsicle out his mouth with an audible pop.

“Holy shit, _Jinki!_ ” Jonghyun dissolves into a fit of giggles, nearly dropping the popsicle as he brings his hand to his mouth to cover his wide smile.

“You didn’t gag at all?”

“Nope!”

Without speaking, Jinki stands and moves over to stand in front of Jonghyun. The exaggerated height difference makes something in Jonghyun’s heart stutter, and the way Jinki _looks_ at him when he tilts Jonghyun’s chin up makes him shiver. And then Jinki opens his mouth, expression unreadable as he says in that low, almost seductive voice, “Open.”

And without pause, Jonghyun opens his mouth, lets Jinki take the popsicle from his slack hand and slowly, slowly begin to push it into his mouth. Jinki’s fingers just barely brush Jonghyun’s lips when the tip of the popsicle bumps against the back of Jonghyun’s throat, but he doesn’t gag and Jinki holds it there, gaze burning into Jonghyun’s even as a small smirk plays across his lips. He only pulls it out - slowly, _slowly_ \- when Jonghyun grumbles, mouth uncomfortably cold and tongue tingling from the too strong flavor.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Just cold…” Jonghyun blinks up at Jinki before his eyes drift to the popsicle again. Jinki’s hand has dropped from its place on Jonghyun’s chin and he bites his lip, wanting Jinki’s touch but not wanting to seem too eager.

Jinki just hums and nods, tracing the tip of the popsicle across Jonghyun’s lips like he’s glossing them. “So pretty,” he murmurs, “pretty red lips.”

Jonghyun can’t help licking the red from his lips, blinking up at Jinki before opening his mouth when directed. This time, Jinki slides the popsicle in quicker, and while he doesn’t give Jonghyun a chance to adjust, his eyes are trained heavy on Jonghyun’s face, ready for even the slightest sign of discomfort. None comes, and this time, Jinki begins to slide the popsicle in and out, steadily fucking Jonghyun’s mouth and dimly, Jonghyun can’t help finding it funny that this’d started almost as a joke, but now…

It’s quick and dirty and sloppy; when Jinki presses down on Jonghyun’s tongue, he can’t help the juice that spills out of his mouth - it runs down his chin and Jinki carefully, carefully wipes it up before pulling the popsicle from Jonghyun’s mouth with a pop and replacing it with his own finger. Jonghyun easily curls his tongue around the digit, sucking and bobbing his head as he stares up at Jinki with wide eyes.

The popsicle is melting by now, dripping all over Jonghyun’s bare thighs, but they barely notice with the way Jonghyun’s mouth is red and slick and how his eyes are wet and wide, whole body tense and waiting for Jinki’s next word, command.

But Jinki doesn’t move - only when Jonghyun _whines_ does he push the popsicle past Jonghyun’s pliant lips, fucking his mouth even quicker, more urgent. Jonghyun chokes this time, overwhelmed by the strength of Jinki’s gaze and the almost _amused_ look on his face, the taste and the _sound_ of the pop of the popsicle, his own quickening heartbeat and ragged breath. When Jinki finally pulls the popsicle away for the last time, Jonghyun grasps for him, hands trembling as he swallows before saying, “Jinki - Jinki _please_.”

“Please what, Jonghyun? Be specific.”

“I want to taste you, please let me-” Jonghyun lets one hand rest on the curve of Jinki’s hip, the other teasing the band of his shorts, “I _need_ to.”

“You don’t _need_ to, baby,” Jinki sounds purely amused now, but he nods, “you can though. If you want.” There’s nervousness in his tone now - they’ve never done anything like this before but Jonghyun smiles up at Jinki before rising up to kiss him, just a press of lips to lips.

“I do want to.” Jonghyun drops to his knees now, nosing into the tent of Jinki’s shorts before pulling them down along with Jinki’s underwear. He’s only half hard, but he hardens quickly under Jonghyun’s light touches - they’ve done _this_ much, though it was always hidden under the cover of blankets, cries muffled by lips and flushed faces usually masked by closed eyes or a darkened room. The only time, Jonghyun realizes, that Jinki’s _really_ touched him was the time Jinki pressed him against the counter and whispered things that made him come in what felt like mere heartbeats as he jerked him quick and dirty. Jonghyun had spilled on the drawer, had trembled as Jinki held him up and kissed the curve of his neck over and over before turning him around and kissing his bitten lips as well.

The realization makes him shudder, teeth digging into the swell of his lower lip before Jonghyun leans in and touches his tongue to the tip of Jinki’s cock. The taste isn’t _bad_ , he thinks - it clashes with the taste of the popsicle, but the way Jinki tips his head back and _moans_ even as his cock _twitches_ in Jonghyun’s hand makes him suck in more, more - Jonghyun can’t help moaning when Jinki’s hand falls to his hair, dragging him up and down the shaft of his cock. Jinki’s not gentle, not when he knows Jonghyun can take it - he’s whispering little words of encouragement and biting back moans, but Jonghyun can see them all bubbling up in the bob of Jinki’s throat and the bite of his lips, the tightness of his voice and the way his eyes flutter shut.

“ _Fuck_ , baby - I’m close-” Jinki warns (it feels like it’s been an eternity and also like no time has passed at all, and Jonghyun honestly thinks that he could spend two eternities kneeling between Jinki’s knees, sucking him off), voice choked and strained.

Jonghyun just sucks harder, straying back to the head and digging his tongue into the slit because he knows Jinki likes it when he does it with his thumb. This time it makes Jinki moan _loud_ and drag Jonghyun back down before he comes - it hits the back of Jonghyun’s throat and he tries to swallow without choking too much, and while he manages to swallow most of it, some spills out from puffy lips, drawing another moan from Jinki. He sinks to his knees and kisses Jonghyun hard, easily licking into Jonghyun’s mouth and tasting himself on Jonghyun’s tongue.

“You did so well,” Jinki breathes when he pulls away, both hands on Jonghyun’s cheeks. His eyes are full of love and Jonghyun averts his gaze, pleased and giddy from the praise and almost embarrassed at what he’d done.

“Want me to do you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Jonghyun whispers - he’d almost forgotten about himself somehow, he’s so hard it fucking hurts. Jinki easily pulls him from his shorts and strokes quick and easy, breathing out little _you looked so pretty on your knees for me, stretched out pretty red lips, such a good boy for me, god you’re gorgeous Jonghyun, fuck - I love you._ It’s the _I love you_ that startles a noise out of Jonghyun, and his fingers curl into Jinki’s biceps as he trembles, trapped between Jinki’s body and the couch. His hips buck up on their own and Jonghyun gasps into Jinki’s mouth as they kiss again - it’s less of a kiss and more of Jonghyun gasping against Jinki’s lips as Jinki whispers praise against Jonghyun’s - the only thing Jonghyun manages to stutter out is an _I’m so fucking close_ before his back arches ( _so so pretty like this, baby_ ) and he comes hard, all over Jinki’s hand and both of their shirts.

He comes down from his high to Jinki pressing little kisses all over Jonghyun’s sweaty face (cheeks lips forehead chin - even nose and closed eyelids), and when Jonghyun finally kisses back, Jinki nudges him and laughs. “Hey there.”

“Hi,” Jonghyun whispers, face flushing, “was I good?”

“Very,” Jinki says without pause, “you were so _good_ for me, baby.”

“Good - but, Jinki?”

“Yes, love?” Jinki has already cleaned his hand off on his shirt, and he lets Jonghyun fall against him, suddenly drained of energy.

“I really like when you - when you say I’m good. And when you call me baby.”

“I know, love. That’s why I do it,” Jinki sounds amused, and he smooths Jonghyun’s hair back, pressing another kiss to his forehead before Jonghyun speaks again.

“I - can you call me a good boy more? I…really like that.”

“And when you say how pretty I am when I’m - you know.”

“When you’re on your knees for me?”

“Yeah - but like…”

“Like what, baby?”

“Embarrassed…”

“You wanna tell me another time then?”

“Yeah, can I?” Jonghyun is so _cute_ , Jinki thinks.

“Of course, love. Shower now?”

Jonghyun grins and nods then, leaning in to whisper, “And you can come on my face this time.”

Without another word, Jinki gets up and follows Jonghyun to the bathroom.

(He thinks he’ll make popsicles more.)


	7. Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Minho and Jonghyun finally come inside - hand in hand - they settle on the floor, curled up together with Jonghyun’s head against Jinki’s leg. “So,” Kibum starts, voice deep and full of implication, “Minho, do you want to be good and show Jonghyunnie how much you missed him?”

Jinki finds out almost by accident; Jonghyun had been using the laptop before they decided to watch something on Netflix, and he’s left a tab open while he followed Jinki’s suggestion to go make popcorn. Jinki just happens to glance at the webpage title before minimizing it, sure that Jonghyun would flush red and refuse to speak about it, and that was _not_ something Jinki wanted.

So he goes to Amazon and does some quick searching (and buying) before picking out a movie: Before I Wake, because Jonghyun gets scared so _easily_ \- he still enjoys horror movies though - and Jinki loves the way Jonghyun curls into him when he’s scared. Jonghyun ends up liking the movie though, and Jinki kisses his teeth-bitten lips until Jonghyun’s body relaxes.

“You taste like popcorn,” Jonghyun mumbles, familiar soft grin on his lips. He stretches up to kiss Jinki again, gentle and chaste, “yummy popcorn.”

“Jonghyunnie,” Jinki twines their fingers together and begins to massage his other fingers against Jonghyun’s scalp, the way he know Jonghyun loves, “you forgot to close your tab, baby.”

Jonghyun stiffens, but Jinki soothes him with a kiss to the forehead, smothering a laugh with another kiss to Jonghyun’s pouty lips. “It’s fine, baby. Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to do that - you want to, don’t you?”

“I - yeah?” Jonghyun sounds uncertain and he wiggles his way out of Jinki’s lap, turning around to frown at him.

“Good, because I bought a set. Now come on, Jonghyunnie, we promised we’d meet Kibum and Minho, remember?”

Jonghyun’s frown deepens, but he nods and slips off the couch to go get dressed. Jinki follows, not to change, but to watch Jonghyun slip into the clothes he’d laid out earlier. Before putting on his pants, he frowns over at Jinki, a question in his eyes, but Jinki shakes his head and Jonghyun laughs, relieved. “I didn’t want to wear anything tonight,” he confesses, “not even my favorite plug.”

“Should I bring your collar?”

Jonghyun bites his lip and nods, smiling shyly up at Jinki through his lashes. “Minho said he likes my collar.”

“I like your collar too, pretty baby. We chose it together, remember?”

Jonghyun hides his giggle with his hands, nodding. They’d chosen the collar while in bed together, Jonghyun had been leaning his head against Jinki’s shoulder as Jinki scrolled through pages and pages different collars until they finally agreed on the pale blue one that is now sitting in its pretty box in the closet.

“Do you want to wear it, baby?”

Jonghyun nods again, shivering when Jinki gets the collar and steps behind him to fasten it around his neck. It’s _intimate_ and Jonghyun loves the way the collar feels, snug and tight against his skin. “Thank you, Jinki.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Jinki lets Jonghyun step up on his toes for a gentle, lingering kiss before fixing Jonghyun’s bangs, brushing his hair from his eyes. “Are you ready to go?”

Jonghyun frowns, then nods and sticks out his lower lip, pouting. “Can we stop and get snacks? You and Kibummie can eat together, and me and Minho!”

“How about we all order takeout instead?”

“Donuts!”

“Fine, fine. Call Kibummie?”

Jonghyun beams and nods, finds Jinki’s phone on the dresser and calls Kibum. “Hi, Kibummie,” Jonghyun chirps, beginning to pace in slow circles as he’s wont to do while on the phone, “did you and Minho eat? Oh - I just wanted to order food. Oh! Okay, yeah. We’ll be over soon, bye bye!”

“So what’s the word?”

“Pizza! Kibummie said he’ll order it when we’re done.”

“Then let’s go, silly baby.”

Jonghyun nods and stretches up for one quick kiss after Jinki stands and meets him in the middle of the room, then follows him down the stairs and to the car.

Minho’s the one that answers the door; he immediately brightens when he sees Jonghyun and he runs out to greet them, smile wide on his lips as Jonghyun flies out the car and to him. Jinki watches, amused as Jonghyun jumps into Minho’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and laughing out loud when Minho easily spins them around. Kibum is at the door the next time Jinki looks up, and he looks amused as well.

“You two act like you haven’t seen each other in years. It’s been what, a week?”

“Two!” Jonghyun lifts his face from Minho’s neck, offense coloring his tone, “two _whole weeks!_ ”

“And how was London?” Jinki asks Kibum, passing their affectionate puppies (Minho is pressing kisses all over Jonghyun’s face, making him giggle even as he wiggles in Minho’s grip) to join Kibum in the doorstep.

“London was good. Minho really wants to go with Jjong. I think he has a crush on him.”

“Oh boy…” Jinki can’t help laughing a bit, “Jong may not know it, but he’s very much in love with Minho. I always spot his crushes first. It’s funny.”

Kibum huffs out a quiet little laugh as he leans against Jinki and Jinki thinks for that second, that he might have a tiny crush as well.

When Minho and Jonghyun finally come inside - hand in hand - they settle on the floor, curled up together with Jonghyun’s head against Jinki’s leg. “So,” Kibum starts, voice deep and full of implication, “Minho, do you want to be good and show Jonghyunnie how much you missed him?”

Immediately, Minho is gently lowering Jonghyun to the floor and whispering words only for Jonghyun’s ears as he settles between Jonghyun’s spread legs. Jonghyun’s hands tremble as he brings them up to wrap around Minho’s neck, fingers dragging through the length of Minho’s hair. Jinki watches with bated breath as they kiss, lips dragging slow and gentle. Kibum’s hand lands high up on Jinki’s thigh then and Jinki’s heart pounds in his throat when he sees the _look_ Kibum is giving him. The intent is clear on his face, in his eyes - eyes that are staring at Jinki’s lips, and Jinki gives into it. He’s thought about it, kissing Kibum, but they’ve never even touched each other, so this…Kibum’s lips are just as soft as they look, but Kibum easily licks into Jinki’s mouth and grips him by the hair as he shifts towards Jinki. When Kibum pulls away, Jonghyun and Minho are staring up at them with wide eyes, but Jonghyun’s flutter shut when Minho mouths down to his neck. Jinki can hear sloppy noises, and he can only imagine what Minho is doing that has Jonghyun shaking in his arms.

“Minho told me so much while we were in London, Jinki…” Kibum murmurs into Jinki’s ear, hand slowly sliding up the length of Jinki’s thigh, “he told me all the things he wanted to do to your pretty puppy. And it got me thinking about what I could do to _you_.”

Guh. “Yeah?”

Kibum’s hand makes its way to Jinki’s, twining their fingers together as his lips brush against Jinki’s ear. “He told me how much he missed seeing Jonghyun’s pretty cock and tasting him…missed the way you would order him to fuck your pretty Jonghyunnie…missed the way Jonghyun was always so tight for him, even around just one finger.”

There comes a quiet whine from below them and Jinki manages to tear his gaze from the smirk on Kibum’s lipis to see Jonghyun’s back arched as Minho makes his way down Jonghyun’s chest, pressing his lips to the skin in random patterns. By the time MInho nuzzles into Jonghyun’s spread thighs, Jonghyun’s chest is heaving with each strained breath, and that paired with the pressure of Kibum’s hand on his thigh makes Jinki forget what Kibum had even said, implied.

“C’mon, Minho. Enough teasing, show him what you showed me, baby.”

Minho looks up, wide eyed and innocent even as he pulls his shirt over his head, scooting off of Jonghyun so he can get undressed as well. “Kibummie,” Minho asks, “Kibummie.”

“Hm?”

“I-” Minho starts, stops as a shudder rips through his body, “ _please_.”

“Please what, hm?”

“Take it out, _please_.” Minho shifts, impatient, and Kibum laughs against Jinki’s neck. But it’s not the full body, bordering on obnoxious laugh - this one is darker, more sensual.

“Do you _deserve_ that? Have you been a good boy?”

Minho nods eagerly, lips parting as his tongue darts out to wet them. “ _Please_ , Kibummie.”

“Show Jinki then.”

Minho nods again and slips out of his sweatpants, turning around so his back is to the couch. When Kibum coos out a _spread yourself for Jinki,_ Minho nods and reaches back and oh, there’s a dark blue gem winking back at him.

“Jonghyunnie?” Kibum doesn’t even have to finish his request - Jonghyun’s already on his knees, one hand gently, slowly pulling the plug out. Minho’s hole clenches around empty air and the speed at which Jonghyun turns to silently plead permission is almost alarming. As soon as Jinki nods, Jonghyun spins back around and reverently presses his lips to the small of Minho’s back before dipping his head down and while Jinki can’t see what Jonghyun is doing, he can just _imagine:_ Jonghyun kissing and sucking and licking at Minho’s stretched hole, lavishing it with attention.

Minho’s back _arches_ and even when his arms give out and he ends up with his ass in the air ( _he’s always been so sensitive after having something inside him,_ Kibum whispers), Jonghyun just follows the motion, as if addicted - to the sounds he’s pulling from Minho’s lips, to the taste, to all of it. But that’s not what Jinki ends up paying attention to: it’s the way Kibum slowly pulls his shirt over his head, the way his hair ends up so perfectly tousled, the way his lips are curved up into a smirk that spells out all the things he wants to do. He practically oozes sexuality like this, and he knows it. Minho’s choked out moans and the sloppy noises Jonghyun is making fade into the background as Kibum gets to his knees in front of Jinki, looking up through his lashes as he presses his lips to the inside of Jinki’s clothed thigh.

“You want me to suck you off, Jinki?”

Shit. “God, yes. Your lips…” Jinki gently smooths his hand through Kibum’s hair, “ _cocksucking_ lips.”

It’s almost imperceptible, but Kibum shivers, tongue darting out to lick parted lips. He lets Jinki slide his hand down, down - his thumb slips into Jinki’s mouth and Kibum’s tongue laves against his skin as he sucks gently, bobbing his head ever so slightly just to show what more he could do. When Kibum pulls away, Jinki’s thumb slips free with a quiet _pop_ and Kibum remains still and quiet, waiting with bated breath for Jinki’s each demand.

“What are you waiting for, open it.” Jinki gestures to the zipper of his jeans, playing at dismissive.

Kibum’s lips curve up and he nods, hands sliding up the inside of Jinki’s thighs to undo the button and zipper, pull Jinki’s jeans and underwear off, wrap his hand around Jinki’s cock. Jinki looks up and over at Jonghyun and Minho - sees Jonghyun on his knees, legs spread and body bared for Minho, for Jinki, for all of them. Jonghyun is staring back at Jinki, eyes wide and hazed over, cheeks flushed and lips parted, swollen and red. He mouths Jinki’s name, but only a low moan spills out as Minho’s fingers twist inside him.

“How many?” Jinki calls out, and Minho immediately answers, “Four.”

There’s a gasp and Jonghyun arches his back even further before his arms give out and he gives into the press of Minho’s fingers. Low curses fall from Jonghyun’s lips and when Minho slips his fingers out, he immediately rubs the head of his cock against the puckered skin of Jonghyun’s hole. He knows because of the breathy, high pitched whines that fall from his lips - the same whines that always fall from his lips whenever Minho (or Kibum, or Jinki) does so.

“So _sensitive_ ,” Jinki hums out, “so good for us, Jonghyunnie.”

There comes a weak smile and Jonghyun nods at the praise as his fingers clench into fists. “ _Please_ ,” he whimpers, “Minho, _please_ fuck me I’m-” he can’t even get the words out, his whole body trembles and though he can’t plead with his voice, he does so with his body.

“Can I?” Minho asks. His voice is lower than it usually is, _needier_ , and Jinki nods his head even as he threads his fingers through Kibum’s hair, pushing him down on his cock. There come twin whines then as Minho pushes into Jonghyun and Kibum sucks Jinki down.

When Jinki manages to open his eyes again, he sees Jonghyun’s tiny body blanketed by Minho’s as Minho’s hips pulse slow and steady and Jonghyun’s meet his. And then he looks down to see Kibum looking up at him through his lashes, lips thinned out and pink pink _pink_.

“You look so _good_ ,” Jinki murmurs, “so pretty, all of you. Jonghyunnie, you’re taking Minho’s cock so _easily_ , does it feel good? And Minho, doing so good for Jonghyunnie and _Kibummie_ , making me feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Minho sounds dazed, and before Jinki can even ask, he pulls Jonghyun up by the hair so Jonghyun can look at Jinki. Jinki watches the bob of his throat when he swallows around nothing, the way his pretty collar shifts, the way his eyes flutter open to look Jinki in the eye.

“Jonghyunnie, do you want Minho to stop your breath?”

Jonghyun whimpers and nods weakly - Minho’s hand already comes up to close against Jonghyun’s nose and mouth as his eyes flutter shut. Jinki counts to twenty-one before Minho lets go, lets Jonghun slump against him as he catches his breath. Kibum’s still bobbing his head, lazy until he feels Jinki’s gaze on him. It’s then that he pulls back all the way to press his lips to the head of Jinki’s cock in an obscene imitation of a kiss. And then he sinks down, down, down, not choking at all, even when Jinki’s hips twitch up and his hand comes down to push him further.

Jinki feels like he’s on a throne like this, dictating each move with a mere glance or word - it’s almost as gratifying as Kibum’s mouth is, as Jonghyun’s whines are, as Minho’s lust-laden gazes are. “Stop his breath, hm?” Jinki coos, biting his lip to hold back a moan when Kibum’s teeth gently scrape against his skin before he pulls off.

This time, it’s longer - Jinki counts almost to forty-five before Minho pulls his hand away and Jonghyun melts into the floor when Minho lets him go. Minho whispers something in Jonghyun’s ear, something that makes his whole body stiffen before a long, broken moan slips out and when Jonghyun straightens again, Jinki’s amused to see that his come has landed on the carpet.

“You’re going to have some cleaning to do,” Jinki murmurs to Kibum, “want to lick it clean?”

Kibum would never, but the thought of being ordered to do so makes him nod, all eager-eyed and breathy. “Wanna lick _you_ clean.”

“Mm…I think Minho needs some help. Why don’t you help him instead?”

It’s interesting - seeing how quickly Kibum can switch from _this_ (teary eyes and parted lips and begging body) to: “Minho, come here, want you to ride me. And Jonghyun, clean Jinki up.”

Their puppies scramble to obey as Kibum purrs out a _such good boys,_ and as soon as he settles onto the couch next to Jinki, Minho clambers in his lap and eagerly sinks down. Jonghyun is on his knees between Jinki’s spread legs, and Jinki gently threads his fingers through his hair as he asks, “What do you want to do, baby?”

When Jonghyun opens his mouth, that’s all the answer Jinki needs. It’s easy to lose himself like this, in the rhythm of Jonghyun’s mouth and the sounds from all around him. Needy kisses pressed to his jaw startle Jinki into opening his eyes, and it’s Kibum - but he just smirks and bites his lip and directs Minho to press frantic, open mouthed kisses to Jinki’s lips. Minho doesn’t last long, not like this - not when Kibum wraps a hand around his cock and strokes him, not in time to his rhythm, but just offbeat, and when Minho falls apart, it’s with a stifled cry, one that Kibum easily swallows. And now as Minho comes down and Kibum kisses him gently, gently, Jinki focuses on Jonghyun, on how _eager_ he is, how sloppy it’s making him.

“God, you’re so good for me Jonghyunnie, so _eager_. Such pretty lips too, and all mine.”

Jonghyun blinks up at Jinki with wet eyes, sucks harder and bobs his head faster, and it’s his _gaze_ that makes Jinki’s orgasm bubble up and spill out. Jonghyun manages to swallow it all - he always does - and after he climbs into Jinki’s lap, he reaches out to Minho, twining their fingers together.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and perhaps it’s just to Jinki, but maybe it’s to all of them. Kibum hums out a quiet _of course, Jonghyunnie,_ and when he meets Jinki’s gaze and _smiles_ , Jinki thinks that there was…definitely something _different_ about this time.

(He doesn’t know what it is until they all end up curled together in Kibum’s bed - Kibum is next to Jinki with Jonghyun flopped half on top of Jinki, and Minho on the outside. Jonghyun is already asleep and Minho is on the way, but Jinki can’t fall asleep for all the tiredness in his body because of the press of Kibum’s hand against his. It’s warm, and when Jinki hesitantly threads their fingers together, all Kibum does is squeeze his hand tight.

Jinki decides not to mention the sounding kit until he and Kibum are alone, and all Kibum does is laugh and say _bring it over next time, I think we’ll have fun with that._ )


	8. Voltage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You do? Then how about this,” Kibum tightens his grip on Minho’s hair, “close your eyes and pretend Jonghyunnie is here. And touch yourself for him, show him how pretty you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually before Energy whoops

They stay in one of the upstairs bedrooms of one of Kibum’s friend’s house: she’s nice and bubbly and loud just like Kibum is, and Minho likes her immediately, even if he can’t remember her name. Kibum’s been to London many times before, so he takes Minho on a quick tour of the _proper_ sites: a quaint little restaurant hidden between two clothing shops, a coffee shop that serves the _best_ hot cocoa (it tastes even sweeter from Kibum’s lips) and of course, _tea_. Minho isn’t very fond of tea, but the flavors they’ve tried (there’s jasmine dragon phoenix green tea, youthberry and wild orange blossom tea, ruby cider - _so many_ ) all taste the _best_ on Kibum’s tongue.

They’re staying in today though; it’s rainy and Kibum had woken up, seen the storm clouds and promptly rolled over and snuggled into Minho, pressing a kiss to his side before falling asleep again. So Minho had slumped down and closed his eyes as well, falling asleep to the sound of Kibum’s steady heartbeat and the smell of his shampoo.

When Minho wakes again and sits up, all he can see of Kibum is his naked back - he’s leaned in towards the mirror, fixing his bangs, and when his gaze slides over to Minho, he smiles, but it’s not his usual playful grin, or his shy smile - this one’s darker. “Hey there, love.”

“Hi,” Minho can’t help sliding down into the covers, humming and closing his eyes as he inhales Kibum’s faint scent, “miss you.”

“I’m right here, lovely.”

“Mm…I _miss_ you though.” Minho sits up again, gaze more intent as he lets the covers slip down to show off the marks littered on his skin and the otherwise smooth expanse of his chest.

“You _miss_ me, hm?” Kibum turns around completely and Minho can’t help catching in a breath as he sees how _gorgeous_ Kibum is.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Minho watches breathlessly as Kibum stands and comes over to straddle Minho’s lap, lips curved up and lower one caught between his teeth.

“Yeah, baby?”

Guh. Minho nods and leans up a little, lips parted and eyes on Kibum’s lips. “I really like when you call me that.”

“I know, Minho. That’s why I call you that, silly baby.”

“No, I mean-” Minho bites his lip and instead takes Kibum’s hand and presses it down onto his lap, “I _really_ like it.”

“What, you want me to fuck you?” Kibum takes his hand away, instead gently rests it against Minho’s throat, slowly pressing down, “want me to stop your breath, baby?”

Minho swallows, just to feel the pressure of Kibum’s hand on his throat. Instead of speaking, he nods, bringing his own hand up to cover Kibum’s. “I- _please_.”

“Please what, hm?” Kibum has no idea what Minho will say, doesn’t expect the soft cry that falls from his lips:

“Daddy, _please_.”

 _Guh_. Kibum takes in a shaky breath and smooths his hand through Minho’s hair, loving loving _loving_ the way Minho just automatically gives up and leans into the gentle touch. “So that’s how we’re going to play today, hm?”

Minho nods, tilts his head down and looks up at Kibum through his lashes. He looks so _pretty_ like this, smiles shyly when Kibum tells him so. “So pretty, and all mine.”

“I-” Minho starts, then stops, “never mind.”

“You what, baby?”

“I miss Jonghyunnie. A lot.”

“You do? Then how about this,” Kibum tightens his grip on Minho’s hair, “close your eyes and pretend Jonghyunnie is here. And touch yourself for him, show him how pretty you are.”

Minho’s eyes obediently, immediately slip shut, but his hand doesn’t move from the bed sheets.

“Come on, Minho. Jonghyunnie wants to watch you get off.”

Minho shivers this time and Kibum rocks his hips into Minho’s, slow and gentle. He doesn’t say anything, knowing the pitch of his voice will give away that it’s not Jonghyun, but Minho’s lips part and a breathy _fuck, Jonghyun_ slips out. Kibum would’ve thought he’d be jealous at his boyfriend calling out some other guy’s name, but it sends a thrum of _something_ rushing through him. The connection he has with Minho is so _different_ than what MInho has with Jonghyun - it’s almost tangible. Even now, when Kibum fucks Minho - it pales in comparison to what he has with Jonghyun.

So Kibum makes use of that, twisting his fingers in Minho’s hair like Jonghyun does, brushing his lips against Minho’s cheeks and lips like Jonghyun does. He doesn’t speak until Minho’s trembling, pulls back and whispers, “Jonghyunnie’s watching. He really wants to see you, feel you. He wants you inside of him, he feels so _tight_.” it’s easy to slip a finger inside of himself like this, still loose from the night before (pressed up against the shower wall, hot water pattering against his skin - hot skin against his back and cold tile against his front).

“Do you want to feel?” Kibum purrs, and when Minho nods, “then be a good boy for daddy and for Jonghyunnie, and touch yourself.”

Minho obeys this time, pushing the sheets down and pulling off his underwear to grip his cock in a loose fist. Jonghyun likes seeing that, likes when Minho fucks into his fist, just the crown of his cock peeking out from between his fingers.

“So pretty, baby. Jonghyunnie really likes it, you know. He thinks you have such a pretty cock. He really wants to taste it, do you want that?”

“Ah - daddy, Jonghyunnie, please I’m so-”

“Mm…” Kibum kisses the swell of Minho’s lower lip and sucks lightly before pulling away, “daddy’s going to help you, baby. Is - is that okay?” It’s a careful game, making sure to toe the line between _ordering Minho_ and _letting him choose_ when they’re like this.

“I - yes _please_ , daddy I’m-” Kibum stops Minho’s words with just one touch to his cheek, can’t help grinning as Minho leans into his hand, “ _daddy_ I’m-”

“Mm…I know. Daddy knows, and Jonghyunnie knows too. Eyes closed, baby, and lean back. Be a good boy for us.”

Minho does, obedient, and Kibum hums, kisses him quick before scooting down and sucking the head of his cock into his mouth and tonguing at the crown, like Jonghyun does. When Minho’s back arches and he moans, his hands fly down to card through Kibum’s hair, desperation showing through the simple gesture.

Jonghyun’s name falls from Minho’s lips like a prayer and his hips twitch up with each twist of Kibum’s tongue to the slit, each teasing suck to the head. He whines when Kibum pulls off but it bleeds into a sharp gasp when Kibum slips one finger inside of him. “So _tight_ ,” Kibum murmurs, “such a good boy for daddy.”

“Daddy, Jonghyunnie, _please_ -” a shuddering breath, “I’m so close.”

“What do you want then? Tell daddy what to do.”

“Ride me, please?” Minho’s eyes are still closed, and Kibum kisses each fluttering eyelid, his cheeks, his nose before finally pressing his lips to Minho’s. When he pulls away, Kibum takes a long moment to just look at Minho, at how submissive and obedient he’s being, how pretty he is like this.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Kibum says against Minho’s lips, “you want Jonghyunnie to watch, don’t you?”

Minho nods, a dazed grin on his lips as Kibum shuffles down his body again. This time, when Kibum grips Minho’s cock in his hand, it’s to hold it upright so he can sink down slow and steady - Minho fumbles for Kibum’s hands and squeezes tight as his lips tremble around a quiet noise. Jonghyun always stays still once he bottoms out, so Kibum forces himself to do the same, leaning down and gasping at the press of Minho inside of him. Minho seems ready for the kiss this time, and the strokes of his tongue are eager despite the pliance of his lips.

Kibum doesn’t begin to move until Minho’s trembling has ceased, and from there it’s slow, steady rolls of his hips until Minho squeezes at his fingers, insistent and demanding. So Kibum kisses Minho’s lips just once before gradually picking up the pace until he has Minho crying ou _t daddy, Jonghyunnie, Kibummie please please oh fuck!_

Kibum contemplates stopping at that moment, making Minho beg and plead and squirm beneath him - but he doesn’t, not now. Just keeps grinding down into the weak thrusts of Minho’s hips until Minho lets out a sharp cry and comes inside of him. It’s not an uncomfortable feeling, and Kibum tenses his muscles and grinds down again for the feeling of it inside him. He only stops when Minho whines, uncomfortable, and even then, he grinds down once more, savoring the way Minho _fills him so completely_ before pulling off with a low noise. But almost immediately, Minho fumbles for Kibum and yanks him forwards until his head is nestled between the wide V of Kibum’s knees. He sucks Kibum’s cock into his mouth, eyes still closed, There’s not even time for Kibum to adjust before Minho swallows him down almost completely and the suddenness of it and the way Minho _looks_ makes Kibum yank on Minho’s hair before coming in his throat. Minho swallows it all easily enough and when he lets Kibum’s dick slip free from swollen lips, Kibum collapses onto the sheets next to him.

“Thank you, daddy,” Minho whispers, making a pleased little noise when Kibum kisses his shoulder.

“Of course, Min.”

He’ll get to the Jonghyun thing later.


	9. Capacitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jinki,” Taemin says, eyes still on Jonghyun, “your Jonghyunnie is very pretty.”

When Jinki says that Taemin is coming over for the night, Jonghyun freezes up a bit, anticipation flooding his veins.

If Jinki notices, he doesn’t say anything, just strokes Jonghyun’s hair and scratches at his scalp before murmuring, “Taeminnie told me that he really likes you.”

And this isn’t fair, because Jinki _knows_ what the light hair tugging does to Jonghyun, knows it makes his knees weak and arousal coil through his stomach. “Jinki,” Jonghyun breathes, “Jinki, please I need you-”

Jinki chuckles low in his chest and his fingers tighten in Jonghyun’s hair, pulling a stifled gasp from Jonghyun’s lips as he focuses only on Jinki’s eyes and lips and voice. “We’ll have to be quick then,” he says, even as he begins to push Jonghyun down onto the couch and blankets his body with his own.

They’ve both managed to shower and get dressed before Taemin comes; he’s brought takeout and Jonghyun wiggles in his seat as the smell wafts through the room. Taemin sits opposite him and smiles his honey-and-glass smile as Jinki bustles around getting cups and drinks for them all.

“Jinki,” Taemin says, eyes still on Jonghyun, “your Jonghyunnie is very pretty.”

Jinki hums low in his throat and Jonghyun bites his lip at the _look_ on Taemin’s face, hungry and sharp and _knowing_. His smile has turned from innocent to suggestive in moments, and Jonghyun shifts again, thinking back to Taemin’s hand covering his nose and mouth and his leg slotted between Jonghyun’s own and the words Taemin had whispered in his ear with Jinki in the next room over-

“Shouldn’t you say thank you?” Jinki prompts. He sounds amused, and Jonghyun can’t help whimpering because if only Jinki _knew_ and god, Jonghyun _wants so badly._

“I’ll take that as my answer.”

Jinki is sitting next to Jonghyun now, and as they eat, one of Jinki’s hands lands heavy on Jonghyun’s thigh, a constant, distracting pressure. Jonghyun very nearly chokes when Jinki _squeezes,_ hand moving higher and fingers digging into his bare skin. He’s only wearing one of Jinki’s hoodies that is too big on him and tiny shorts, and he’s beginning to regret that decision now with Jinki’s hand hot on his thigh.

And maybe something in his face has betrayed something, because Taemin suddenly stands and comes over to them, pushing Jonghyun’s chair back enough to straddle his lap. It’s so sudden that Jonghyun gasps, turns to Jinki with wide eyes before trembling at the _look_ in Jinki’s eyes.

“Jinki-”

Taemin has a hand fisted _tight_ in Jonghyun’s hair, drawing his attention back, “No, pay attention to _me_ ,” his lips are flirting with a smirk and his voice lowers when he says, “Jinki told me what you like, Jonghyunnie. I know where you’re most sensitive, and Jonghyunnie, I’m _very_ good with my mouth.”

And oh _fuck_ because while Taemin’s words aren’t as eloquent as Jinki’s, Jonghyun can _feel_ that he means each word and if he were standing, his legs would likely buckle. “Tae, please-”

“You’re probably still loose, aren’t you? Jinki said you took his fingers so _well,_ said you looked so pretty when you came.”

Jonghyun shivers and nods eagerly, sucking in three of Taemin’s fingers when they’re lifted to his mouth. He’s already tearing up from the anticipation and Jinki laughs, standing and making his way over to the couch. Taemin lets his fingers slip from Jonghyun’s mouth with a low pop and when Jonghyun whines, Taemin just laughs and leads Jonghyun over to the couch as well. Jonghyun hovers uncertainly between Taemin and Jinki, eventually settles between them and leans up to kiss Jinki, just to anchor himself.

“Jonghyunnie, are you forgetting me?” Taemin tugs Jonghyun to kiss him too, eagerly licking into Jonghyun’s mouth and biting at his lips and tongue. He’s impatient and greedy, selfish and eager with each touch and kiss, and Jonghyun gives into it, helpless to each of Taemin’s whims. And Jinki just _watches,_ the fingers of one hand tracing delicate circles against the skin of Jonghyun’s upper arm.

“You look so pretty,” Taemin says when he finally pulls away, “such a good boy for me, Jonghyunnie.”

Jinki turns Jonghyun to him and traces the swell of Jonghyun’s swollen lower lip, “You do, Jonghyunnie. You’re so pretty, so good for us. Can you show Taeminnie how good you are with your mouth?”

Jonghyun sucks in a breath and nods eagerly before pawing at the front of Taemin’s pants, like he can’t wait. “Fuck, you’re eager,” Taemin breathes, stroking at Jonghyhun’s hair and yanking him back..

When Jonghyun finally gets Taemin’s pants down, he sucks just the head of Taemin’s cock in his mouth, gasping when Taemin fists his hand in his hair and yanks him down.

“Hey,” Jinki says mildly, “be careful with him, Tae.”

“He can take it, Jinki. Can’t you, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun nods the best he can around Taemin’s cock, looking up at him with eyes that Jinki knows are wide and wet from unshed tears. His lips are stretched thin and red around Taemin’s cock and when Jonghyun pulls off, he gasps and surges up to kiss Taemin, sliding into his lap and grinding his hips into Taemin’s eagerly. With each time their lips part, Jonghyun whispers something to Taemin and when Jinki leans in, he can hear Jonghyun’s eager whispers of _fuck me please I’ll be so good, Taemin please I need you so bad_ and he can tell that Taemin _likes_ it, if the way he reaches back and tugs the shorts down means anything.

“Fuck, you _are_ still loose.” Taemin says it mostly to himself but Jinki still catches it over Jonghyun’s eager whine. And of course Jonghyun is still loose, Jinki had stretched him for this purpose exactly, and Taemin knows it.

“Jonghyunnie, do you want your collar?”

Jonghyun shakes his head and instead turns to kiss Jinki, panting against his lips as Taemin drags the head of his cock against the curve of Jonghyun’s ass. He’s whispering little words of praise but Jinki doesn’t pay attention to that, instead focuses on the way Jonghyun is trying to fuck down onto Taemin’s cock.

“Taemin, be nice. Jonghyunnie has been so patient.”

Taemin hums as if considering, then lets go of Jonghyun completely and leans back the best he can. “Get to it then, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun’s breaths are uneven and he nods into Taemin’s neck, fumbling for Taemin’s cock and sinking down slowly. His thighs tremble with effort and he gasps when his skin comes flush with Taemin’s - when Jinki places a hand on the harsh curve of Jonghyun’s back, Jonghyun’s back curves further.

“You look so pretty,” Jinki coos, “so pretty for me, Jonghyunnie.”

“Yeah?” Jonghyun sounds dazed, but he turns into Jinki’s voice as Taemin begins to fuck up into him, keeping his pace slow and steady, “Jinki?”

“You’re gorgeous, Jonghyunnie. Now be a good boy and show Taeminnie how good you can be, okay?”


	10. Hysteresis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jonghyunnie,” Taemin murmurs, “my pretty Jonghyunnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually supposed to be Before the previous chapter oops

Taemin is like glass, Jonghyun thinks. He’s pretty and delicate but  _ sharp -  _ Taemin’s smiles are honeyed even if they turn sharp around the edges when he looks at Jonghyun. It’s definitely not Jonghyun’s first time meeting Taemin, but they haven’t seen each other in a while and it’s their first time seeing each other after the house party that had inevitably started all of  _ this,  _ but with the way Taemin is looking at him, it feels like meeting him all over again.

“Jinki, is this your Jonghyun?” Taemin smiles a slow, predatory smile and of course it’s a rhetorical question, but Jinki still laughs like Taemin has just made the best joke in the world.

And usually, Jonghyun  _ likes  _ being referred to as Jinki’s, but something about the way  _ Taemin  _ says it makes Jonghyun want to make himself small and hide behind Jinki’s back. Taemin lifts his fingers to wave at Jonghyun, that same honey-and-glass smile on his lips. He does look genuinely interested, and Jonghyun clutches at Jinki’s arm tighter, strangely unnerved.

“Behave, Taemin. And get me one vanilla latte and-” (“Tall chocolate,” Jonghyun mumbles into Jinki’s ear. He doesn’t really feel like talking much right now.) “a double chocolate frappuccino, no whipped cream. Both tall.” Jinki finishes smoothly.

“Got it. Bye Jonghyunnie,” Taemin waves again, giggling a bit when Jonghyun pouts at him, and when Jinki pulls him away to go pay, Jonghyun is more than happy to see Taemin gone.

(If Jonghyun notices Taemin staring at him as he drinks his coffee, he doesn’t say anything, and he  _ definitely  _ doesn’t like it. At  _ all. _ )

Taemin invites himself over to spend the night and Jinki tells Jonghyun to go show him the guest room while he cleans up the dishes from their dinner (Jinki had been just about to start making paella when Taemin showed up with a bottle of soju and a sheepish little  _ my roommate kicked me out because he had a girl over, can I stay here for the night? _ ) and while Jonghyun is nervous about spending time alone with Taemin the way he is now, he doesn’t mind. Taemin doesn’t try anything (but why would he) when Jonghyun points him to the bathroom and shows him where the towels and shampoo and all are, and when they get to the guest room, Taemin hums and sits down on the bed, bouncing in place as his eyes stay on Jonghyun.

“The bed is nice, come sit with me.” There’s something in his gaze that makes Jonghyun step back, slightly unnerved, and it’s with a wolfish grin curling his lips up that Taemin comes closer to Jonghyun, easily trapping him against the wall and pressing close.

“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin murmurs, “my pretty Jonghyunnie.”

And  _ guh,  _ because there’s something so  _ different  _ about Taemin and even though Jonghyun wants to turn away, he  _ can’t. _ “Taemin, but Jinki, and-”

“Jinki doesn’t have to know,” Taemin says, and he’s already rubbing at Jonghyun’s hipbones, where he’s most sensitive. It makes Jonghyun shiver, go boneless against Taemin even as Taemin whispers, “Jinki won’t mind.”

And when Jonghyun nods and lets his hands rest on Taemin’s shoulders, Taemin laughs again and presses soft lips against Jonghyun’s. He kisses selfishly, lips demanding and plush even as he licks into Jonghyun’s mouth and bites at his lips and tongue.

“Jonghyunnie, you’re so pretty,” Taemin murmurs, “such a good boy for me.”

“I’m good?” Jonghyn can’t help the reaction, leaning into the soft touch of Taemin’s soft hands on his cheeks, feeling his pulse speed up and arousal coil through his stomach.

“So good, Jonghyunnie. So  _ so  _ good for me.”

Fuck. “Taemin  _ please _ -” Jonghyun gasps when Taemin slots his leg between Jonghyun’s, “please I’ll be so good for you, I’ll-”

“You’re already good for me, silly. Such a pretty mouth, do you want it to be filled?”

Jonghyun obediently opens his mouth for Taemin to slip three fingers into and focuses on the pleased tilt to Taemin’s lips when he begins to bob his head and suck hard. Taemin doesn’t appear to mind the sloppy noises that are made, and Jonghyun whines when Taemin slips his fingers free.

“Such a good boy, baby. God, you’re good.” Taemin presses his hips forwards and Jonghyun shudders when he feels the hard press of Taemin’s cock against his. One of his hands sneaks up and presses gentle against Jonghyun’s nose and mouth even as he whispers, “Jonghyunnie, you wanna try?”

“Try?”

“Gonna stop your breath, Jonghyunnie, gonna make you feel so  _ good. _ But only if you want to, Jonghyunnie.”

And fuck fuck fuck he  _ does.  _ “Please please please Tae-” and that’s all Jonghyun is able to say, because Taemin’s hand presses  _ hard  _ against Jonghyun’s nose and mouth, stopping his breath and pressing his hips into Jonghyun’s as he whispers, “You’re so pretty for me, wanna see your pretty face when you come for me, baby. Do you want that too, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun nods eagerly and he feels dizzy and he needs to breathe but he doesn’t want to but - Taemin lets go and Jonghyun sucks in a harsh breath that is stolen from his lungs when Taemin licks into his mouth again. There are no words for a while, just the press of Taemin’s hips and hand, just the sound of Jonghyun’s muffled breaths and whines and the wet presses of their lips against each other when they kiss.

“Jonghyunnie, pretty Jonghyunnie,” Taemin whispers, “be quiet, or Jinki will hear. Unless you  _ want  _ him to hear?”

(And really, Jonghyun doesn’t know. He wants Jinki to hear but he doesn’t want Jinki to know what he’s done, what he’s doing.) “Think he’d like to see you like this?”

They’ve talked about things like this before, but it had been just Jinki whispering little  _ you’d look so pretty beneath someone else, taking someone’s cock  _ because yes, there is Minho, and yes, there is Kibum, but there is something  _ different  _ about the thought of it being a stranger, of it being someone  _ else  _ that makes arousal shoot through Jonghyun each time.

“Are you going to answer my question, Jonghyunnie?”

“I want Jinki to see, I-” Jonghyun takes a breath, “want him to tell you what to do to me.”

And just then, Jinki knocks on the door before pushing it open and by then, Taemin has stepped away from Jonghyun and is smiling innocently up over at Jinki. “Thanks so much for all of this, both of you.”

“Anything for you, Tae. Need anything else?”

Taemin’s gaze slides over to Jonghyun and his smile turns more suggestive, but he shakes his head and takes the spare set of pajamas from Jinki, murmuring something about going to sleep early and not disturbing them. (And as soon as Taemin is settled, Jinki drags Jonghyun back to their room and fucks him  _ senseless. _ )


	11. Conductivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pretty,” Jinki murmurs, thumbing at the curve of Jonghyun’s lower lip and watching his face carefully when he says, “good boy.”

Sometimes, Jinki likes to test Jonghyun’s limits. Deny his orgasm for just a little longer than what Jonghyun thinks he can take, slowly twist in one more finger until tears well up in Jonghyun’s eyes from the stretch and burn (they both know how much he likes it though), push him through orgasm after orgasm until he’s trembling from oversensitivity. Jinki thinks Jonghyun looks most beautiful right when he’s dangling over the edge, waiting for Jinki’s command to come, wanting to please more than he wants to feel good. He looks so _pretty_ like that, sweaty skin and flushed cheeks and swollen lips and squeezed shut eyes.

Like he will be soon, Jinki decides.

“Jonghyunnie, come here.”

It takes a few long moments for Jonghyun to tear himself from his book, but Jinki doesn’t mind; he knows how hard it is for Jonghyun to switch gears, unless it’s like this.

“Pretty,” Jinki murmurs, thumbing at the curve of Jonghyun’s lower lip and watching his face carefully when he says, “good boy.”

Immediately, Jonghyun’s mouth goes slack and he moves closer, eyes fluttering shut. He’s probably replaying Jinki’s words in his mind, and Jinki whispers them again just to help Jonghyun out a little. Jonghyun whines and opens his mouth further when Jinki eases his thumb inside, letting Jonghyun suck and lick as he pleases. “You’re so _good_ , Jonghyunnie, such a good boy for me.”

If he weren’t so attuned to Jonghyun’s reactions, Jinki would’ve missed the way Jonghyun’s fists clench in the sheets, the way he sways forwards into Jinki’s space, the way he sucks that much more enthusiastically. “You’re probably already thinking about sucking me off, aren’t you, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun’s eyes flutter open and he lets Jinki’s finger slip from his mouth as he nods wordlessly. His mouth is still open and Jinki takes the opportunity to press two fingers, then three in - Jonghyun takes them easily and makes a breathy little noise when Jinki pulls his fingers away. “Want your collar, puppy?”

Jonghyun nods, but instead of going to get it or moving away so Jinki can, he scoots forwards into Jinki’s space, eyes already wet from unshed tears and fingers tugging at Jinki’s belt. “Want you to fuck my mouth, _please_ , been thinking about it all day-”

“I thought you said you wanted your collar.” Jinki tilts Jonghyun up to meet his gaze and while his eyes are hard, his voice is not when he says, “be a good boy and tell me what you want. And be specific.”

“Ah, I-” Jonghyun breaks off and makes another one of those little noises again, and Jinki hums.

“Use your words, Jonghyunnie. I know you can, be good for me.”

“Wanna be good for you, wanna make you feel good, I’ll be so good Jinki please let me suck you off?”

“Proud of you for asking, go ahead.” Jinki smooths his hand through Jonghyun’s hair, relishing in the way Jonghyun bites his lip and nods, so easily obeying his silent command. Jonghyun slides off of the bed, waiting patiently for Jinki to sit on the edge of the bed before he nuzzles into the growing bulge in Jinki’s sweatpants.

“Want you to fuck my mouth,” Jonghyun repeats, “I’ll be good, I can take it.”

“Not in this position, Jonghyunnie. Remember how you choked last time?”

A sharp intake of breath and Jonghyun nods eagerly, fingertips dragging at the hem of Jinki’s sweats but not pulling them down, because Jinki hasn’t said to yet. “You liked that, Jonghyunnie? Want me to choke you, hm? You looked so _pretty_.”

“ _Please_ , Jinki.”

“Haven’t I told you to be specific?”

Jonghyun shudders and looks up at Jinki with wet, wide eyes. “Please let me suck you off, wanna choke on it. I wanna make you feel good, _please_.”

“ _Good_ boy. Come on then, puppy.” Jinki raises his hips for Jonghyun to pull his pants down, and immediately Jonghyun’s fingers are digging into Jinki’s hips as he mouths up the curve of Jinki’s inner thigh, sucking bruises to his skin before finally making his way up to Jinki’s cock and sucking him down fast enough so that he chokes. It’s sudden enough to make Jinki cry out and he fists a hand in Jonghyun’s hair, yanking him back up so he doesn’t come on the spot.

“Slow down, Jonghyunnie. Not gonna last if you keep doing that, baby. So good with your mouth, so good for me.” Jonghyun whines the best he can at the praise, blinking up at Jinki through his tears.

“Crying already? Is it too much?”

Jonghyun pulls off with a sloppy noise and leans into Jinki’s hand on his cheek after Jinki wipes his tears away. “Not too much,” he manages to rasp out, “so _good_.”

“Pretty,” Jinki thumbs at Jonghyun’s lower lip, “pretty mouth.”

Jonghyun simply opens his mouth further for Jinki, eyes still wet and shining. “Can I?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

The sound Jonghyun makes is somewhere between a whimper and a whine; he runs the head of Jinki’s cock against his lips like he’s putting on lip gloss and when his lips shine with spit and precome, he kisses reverently at the head before sliding down again, more slowly this time. Jinki pets at his hair as Jonghyun’s head begins to bob, not directing him or forcing him down further, just a gesture of praise for how well Jonghyun is doing.

“Jonghyunnie,” Jinki hums, “look at me, puppy. Want to see your face.”

Jonghyun obeys immediately and Jinki _knows_ he wants to push down more, wants to choke, wants to swallow of Jinki, but he’s doing so _well_ like this and admittedly, Jinki does want to watch him.

One of Jonghyun’s hands has disappeared and Jinki makes his voice amused as he says, “Are you touching yourself, puppy? Did I tell you you could touch yourself, Jonghyunnie?” He doesn’t really mind - they both know how much Jonghyun gets off on sucking Jinki off, but even if Jonghyun doesn’t know it, Jinki suspects he _likes_ being caught.

“If you’re going to touch yourself, Jonghyunnie, you’ll have to ask me.”

Jonghyun pauses, letting his mouth slip off of Jinki’s cock before he asks, “Can I, Jinki? Please, I really really want to. And I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

“So good, Jonghyunnie. But don’t you want daddy to make you come?”

Jonghyun’s body lurches forwards and suddenly Jinki has a lap full of Jonghyun, eager and needy. Jonghyun is saying Jinki’s name like a prayer against Jinki’s lips and while Jinki is a bit disappointed that the hot pressure of Jonghyun’s mouth has left his cock, he _loves_ having Jonghyun strung out like this.

“What, you like calling me daddy that much?”

Jonghyun nods and ducks his head to mouth at Jinki’s neck, lips sloppy and wet, and Jinki lifts one hand to card through Jonghyun’s hair before yanking him back so their gazes meet. “Then call me daddy.”

Jonghyun jerks again and Jinki watches, amused as his eyes flutter shut. Jonghyun is so easy for him, so obedient and receptive that no matter how many times they’ve done this before, getting Jonghyun off never gets old. “Want me to take these off?” Jinki asks, fingers playing at the hem of Jonghyun’s pants. Jonghyun nods, waiting breathlessly as Jinki slides them down so, so slowly before gripping both of their cocks in one hand and jerking them off with steady strokes that make Jonghyun keen as his forehead drops onto Jinki’s shoulder.

“What, you’re gonna come soon, puppy? Already?”

Jonghyun’s fingers tighten spasmodically against Jinki’s arms and he nods, the motion almost frantic. “ _Please_.”

“Please what? Use your words.”

“Please let me come, please Jinki, daddy, _please_.”

Jinki contemplates pushing Jonghyun further, telling him to wait, that he doesn’t seem like he really wants it, but he simply hums and resumes the steady strokes of his hand, thoroughly enjoying the way Jonghyun pushes closer and clutches at Jinki like a lifeline. He always gets clingy when he’s close, and Jinki is sure he’s _this_ close to crying again. “I’m,” Jonghyun gasps out, “Jinki I’m gonna-”

“You can come.”

Almost immediately, Jonghyun does, shuddering as he comes down. When his trembling has subsided, he slips to the floor, mouthing his way back to Jinki’s cock and sucking him down, insistent and eager. It makes Jinki gasp and lurch forwards as his hand comes down to fist in Jonghyun’s hair. The sudden pressure makes Jonghyun moan and the sudden vibrations makes Jinki’s hand tighten in Jonghyun’s hair; he barely manages to warn Jonghyun before coming hard down his throat. Jonghyun swallows dutifully before climbing back into bed with trembling legs, making a pleased little noise when Jinki wraps an arm around his waist and kisses his shoulder.

“You did so good, Jonghyunnie, proud of you.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Jonghyun’s voice is breathy, the way it always is whenever Jinki calls him good, like he can’t help reacting to it, “thank you, Jinki.”

“My pretty baby, gonna take a nap?”

Jonghyun shakes his head and rolls over so he’s facing Jinki. He’s pouting, and he doesn’t protest when Jinki leans forwards to kiss him. “Wanna stay up with you.”

“Okay baby. Want to eat after this?”

“With Minho and Kibummie?”

“With Minho and Kibummie,” Jinki confirms, “I can call them whenever you get hungry.”

“I’m hungry now!”

“Or do you just want to see Minho, hm?”

“I-” Jonghyun ducks his head into Jinki’s shirt so Jinki won’t see his flustered little grin, “yeah, wanna see Minho. And Kibummie!”

“Pretty baby, I’ll go call them, okay? Stay here, Jonghyunnie.”

“Okay,” Jonghyun chirps, rolling over again and humming to himself when Jinki leaves the room.

By the time he gets back, Jonghyun is fast asleep.


End file.
